


Tiny

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: Cap_Ironman Bingo 2015 [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cap_Ironman Bingo, Community: cap_ironman, De-Aged Steve Rogers, M/M, Stony Bingo, kid!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets de-aged, but he still thinks normally. Well, at least most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny

**Author's Note:**

> Cap_Ironman Bingo prompt: De-Aged  
> I'm working on getting Bingo #2 posted :D

 

            "You're so... tiny," Tony mumbled, extremely uncomfortable with the situation at hand. It wasn't like he didn't still love Steve, because he _did_ , he'd always love Steve. But this? This was weird, and Steve definitely acknowledged that it was weird.

            "Don't remind me," Steve muttered from where he was sitting on Bruce's exam table. Bruce was standing beside him, having just finished the examination.

            "It only seems to have affected your body, not your mind. And from what we heard, you should be back to normal by the end of the week. All of the sicknesses that you had as a child seem to be gone, but the serum isn't completely still there," Bruce said, glancing uncomfortably over at Tony, who was busy glaring at the wall. He just couldn't look at Steve right now. "There's a weaker version of the serum still in your veins, which will keep you perfectly healthy until you revert back to normal. Okay?"

            "Sounds good to me," Steve said, hopping off the table. Normally his feet just about touched the ground anyway, but at the moment... oh man, that was a jump for Steve. Tony was genuinely worried that he's _break_ something by jumping down.

            Steve walked over to him, and when Tony didn't look at him, the blond cleared his throat. Tony glanced down at him— _down_ , he wasn't supposed to be looking _down!_ —quickly enough to catch Steve's unamused look. That unamused look, of course, looked horribly out of place on Steve's face at the moment.

            "Stop... looking like that," Tony muttered. "I feel like I should be kneeling down."

            "Think of how I feel! I haven't been this small in _decades_ ," Steve said, crossing his tiny arms across his tiny chest. There was a pouty look on his face that made Tony grin a little.

            "You were asleep most of that time anyway," Tony pointed out, and Steve's pouty frown widened when Tony knelt down beside him. "Sorry," he murmured, "you're just so..."

            "I know, I get it," Steve sighed.

            "His mind's still there," Bruce offered, "he just _looks_ like he's six years old."

            "I was smaller than _this_ at six in the twenties," Steve murmured. He looked sad, and Tony instinctively reached out and pulled him into a hug. Whenever Steve needed emotional support, Tony was always there to offer it, and now was no exception. Steve murmured his thanks to Tony, and when the genius stood up again, he kept one hand holding onto Steve's hand like Steve really was a child. Steve didn't seem to mind though, based on the smile that stayed on his face.

            "If you're not back to normal in three days," Bruce said, adjusting his glasses, "then we'll need to find Thor to discuss our options. But until then, just... try to continue on as normal. If there's a situation, you'll be staying here, Steve, and the team will handle it."

            "I understand," Steve mumbled, though he didn't look happy about it.

            "I'm hungry," Tony announced. "Let's go get some dinner."

            Steve looked glad about the distraction, because he happily followed Tony upstairs to find something to eat, and to have a chance to forget about everything that went on during the day. The team was able to relax enough during dinner to enjoy a conversation, many laughs, and act like nothing had ever happened. It wasn't until the team all headed to bed when Steve started to have a problem again.

            "I'll just... go sleep in my old room," Steve said quietly, looking down at the ground.

            "Hey, no, why would you say that?" Tony asked. "Nothing's changing because of this, Steve. I mean, I'm not going to kiss you on the lips until you're back to normal, but you completely understand with that one. That doesn't mean that we can't cuddle. I won't try anything, I _swear_ , because that's... that's just _wrong_ , you look like you're six right now."

            Steve chuckled. "Maybe it's because I _am_ six right now?"

            "Come on," Tony said, dragging his boyfriend over to their bedroom. It wasn't long before Steve was cuddled up against Tony's chest, and Tony kept his arm wrapped comfortingly around Steve.

            "Thanks for not leaving," Steve whispered. "I know this must be hard for you—"

            "Hard for me? This has to be hard for _you_ ," Tony murmured. "But don't worry, it won't be for too much longer. Don't worry about it. And it'll be okay, Steve, because you'll be back to normal in no time. Until then, we'll just cuddle. I'm _so_ fine with cuddling."

            Steve laughed, and Tony decided that it would be better if he just kept Steve laughing until this whole debacle was over. Tony smirked and pressed a kiss to the top of Steve's head. Steve just smiled contently and pressed his face against Tony.

            "I love you," Steve whispered.

            Tony smiled. He'd always had a problem in the past with the whole concept of love. But it was never a problem with Steve. "I love you too, sweetheart. Just wait and see, everything will be alright."

 

            "Tony! Tony wake up!" Tony woke up to the sound of shouting and was instantly worried, freaking out as he reached out blindly for his boyfriend. His brain seemed to remember before the rest of himself that Steve wasn't a super-soldier anymore and instead a six year old child. He wrapped his arms around Steve, who was currently sitting on top of him, and rolled over to try to shield him.

            "Tony?" Steve gasped, surprised.

            "Where's the danger?" Tony murmured, looking around.

            "Why?" Steve asked as Tony climbed off the bed and helped Steve up.

            "You... were yelling. I thought there was something wrong," Tony admitted. It was still so strange to see Steve as a six year old child, but this time it wasn't as... _odd_. "What's up?"

            "I was just trying to get you up... I wanna go to the park. Think we can go? I think it would be fun! Please?" Steve's puppy dog eyes were unbelievable when he looked six years old. Tony stared at him for a moment, wondering if that was a good idea or not. What if the press saw him? Would they think that he and Steve adopted a child, or would they think that he stole someone's child? Either way, it was something that it wasn't prepared for.

            "Uh... sure?" Tony said, and Steve cheered like a kid before he raced out of the room, leaving Tony staring stupidly at the doorway, wondering what just happened.

 

            "Bruce, we've got a problem..." Tony said. He'd insisted that Steve get a bowl of cereal first, so he'd left him with Clint, so that he was able to go find Bruce.

            "What's wrong?" Bruce asked. He didn't seem to be worried at all, and was instead paying much more attention to what he was working on.

            "Steve's acting like a kid," Tony said, because what else could he really say right now? That's exactly what was going on.

            "Acting like a kid as in...?" Bruce asked.

            "He wants to go play at the park. He's not... acting like normal," Tony said. "I left him with Clint... but I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't handle a child! I thought he was going to continue to act like himself, not like some child! I... do you think I'll be able to handle it?"

            "You'll be _fine_ , Tony. Just keep him entertained for a while, and I'll look into it. Okay?" Bruce suggested. "Take him out to the park. Stop for some ice cream—kids love ice cream. If he really is acting like a kid, then he'll be really happy with it."

            "Okay... okay I could try. I could totally try," Tony said, but this was far beyond his comfort zone. He wasn't sure about kids—Steve _knew_ that. But it wasn't Steve's fault that he was stuck as a kid at the moment, because he was just trying to protect the team when he was hit with the laser. He didn't _try_ to do it. And as long as he was stuck like this, Tony wasn't going to leave him by himself, because he promised that he'd take care of his boyfriend.

            "Good. Now get going—he's still got the serum in him, and he's got _way_ too much energy, so he's going to be ready to leave quite soon," Bruce said. Tony groaned, knowing that he was right. Bruce was always right.

 

            "Thank you, Tony," Steve said, happily licking at the ice cream cone. They'd spent all afternoon in the park, and then the team had gone out for dinner. On the way home, there wasn't a chance that they _weren't_ going to stop for ice cream. (It wasn't even Steve who had bugged Tony into getting ice cream, it was Clint.) Steve had a big smile on his face, and Tony was glad, because he hadn't been that happy about being stuck as a child for a few days.

            "Come on, bud, let's head home," Tony murmured. He couldn't deny that he was glad they'd stopped for ice cream, though. He didn't eat ice cream often, because he didn't really have a reason to, but right now he did.

            Steve reached up and took his hand. It was strange, having Steve's hand able to be held within his own. Steve's hands were always so large compared to his own, and it was just _strange_ now, but Tony couldn't deny that he was used to things being strange. The Avengers dealt with all kinds of strange situations. He could handle this for a few more days. That would be easy.

            Back at the tower, Steve plopped down onto their bed. "I'm sorry, Tony."

            "Sorry about what?" Tony asked, falling backwards onto the bed beside Steve.

            "About... today. About making you go to the park, and about being a bother... I know I was acting like a kid today. I... it was like I couldn't control myself. I didn't _want_ to act like that, but I couldn't help myself," Steve mumbled. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

            "There's nothing wrong with you, babe. Just give it another day or two, you'll be back to normal in no time," Tony murmured. "Come on, look at me. You've done nothing wrong, Steve. And going out today was _fun_ , It's been so long since we've all gone out for dinner, and you gave me an excuse to get some ice cream."

            "Clint gave you that excuse, not me," Steve chuckled, scooting closer to Tony.

            "You were the one who insisted that I should have some fun. And guess what? I did," Tony murmured, pressing a kiss to Steve's forehead. "I think it's time for you to go to bed. You're already falling asleep." Tony picked Steve up, carrying him around to the side of the bed that he always slept on and carefully tucked him in, like he might tuck in a child. He couldn't help it.

            "Tony, come to bed with me," Steve whined, grabbing ahold of his pajamas shirt sleeve.

            "Give me a moment," Tony laughed, unhooking Steve's tiny fingers from his sleeve. "I'm just going to get the lights, darling."

            Once the lights were out, he wandered back over to bed, sliding in beside Steve, letting Steve cuddle up against him. Steve's head rested against his chest, and before Tony could even say 'good night' to him, he was out, snoring lightly in his sleep. Tony just smiled fondly at him before he curled up and closed his eyes.

 

            Tony woke up to being kissed, right on the mouth, and normally that would be a wonderful way to wake up, except for Steve was supposed to be a child right now, so who in the world was kissing him? Still half-asleep, Tony shoved out his arms, pushing the man away from him.

            "What, you didn't miss me?" Steve murmured slyly, and it was _Steve's voice_ , and when Tony's eyes snapped open, it was Steve who was in front of him.

            "Steve!" Tony cried out, lunging forward to hug his boyfriend. He started peppering kisses across Steve's lips and cheeks, clinging tightly to Steve's well-toned body. Steve kissed him again, right on the lips, and Tony was a little surprised when Steve picked him up, one hand around his back, the other hand groping his ass.

            "I missed you," Steve murmured. "I missed being able to kiss you and not feel like it was wrong."

            "Me too," Tony said. "I wanted to kiss you so bad, but I _couldn't_. No offense, but when I looked at you, I wanted to pinch your cheeks more than I wanted to kiss you."

            Steve rolled his eyes. "Thanks Tony."

            "You can't blame me! You were a cute little kid."

            "Maybe we should reverse that and have you get stuck as a child for a few days, see how _you_ feel."

            "No Steve. Don't you dare."

            "I'm sure you've still got samples of that stuff that made me turn into a kid. I'm sure I could bribe Bruce into telling me where they were—"

            "No! How 'bout this? Instead of _that_ , we can just stay here in bed all day and make up for lost time. I think the team will be able to take the hint, hmm?"

            "Sounds like a plan to me."


End file.
